The Plans
by Michiri
Summary: Both Miley and Lilly have found love, but it makes them sad to see Oliver so depressed and alone. So they set a plan in motion that sets more and more in motion… [JakeMiley][LillyJackson][OliverOC]
1. Chapter 1

Oliver had to admit. He had been in love with Miley at one point. Within the last year. But now that she was with Jake, he'd brushed all the thoughts away. And since Lilly had started going out with Jackson (who saw _that_ coming?), they had begun trying to get him a girlfriend. He just didn't want one. Not long after the whole "Ask Hannah" incident, Becca had broken up with him anyway. So, here he was – full-circle. It hurt to watch his friends so happy and in love. Not because he loved either of them… (not like that, anyway) but because he was jealous of what they had. He wasn't sure what to do, either. For some reason, he simply wasn't really interested in any of the other girls here.

But, then, in the middle of everything, there she was. A girl had just walked into class, and Oliver had no idea who she was. He'd never seen her before in his life. Her relatively dark brown hair rested casually around her face, feathering away at chin length, and her dark green eyes searched the room. No one else seemed to notice her. No one else seemed to have heard her walk in.

"Hey," he said, walking up to her.

"Oh, hi." She smiled at him in greeting. "I'm Amy Roberts. I guess it's kind of obvious, but I'll say it anyway. I'm new to town."

Oliver nodded. "Oliver Oken. And I kind of guessed… I've never seen you around before."

And, soon, when Miley and Lilly looked around, wondering where Oliver was, they spotted him talking and laughing with an unfamiliar female face. "Are _you_ thinking what _I'm _thinking about Oliver?" Miley asked, a mischievous grin beginning to grow on her face.

"Are you kidding me?" Lilly laughed. "It's too obvious _not_ to think it, Miley!" And so began the plotting and planning.

"But, I… Um. I'm kinda confused." Jake sure looked it.

They both glanced at him. "What, are you blind?!" Lily asked, staring at him. Miley merely took her boyfriend's head in her hands, pointed it toward Oliver and the new girl, and then kissed him lightly. "It's a good thing you're so cute."

"Well," Oliver was saying, oblivious to his friends' plotting, "I guess this means you're in our class, right?"

"No," she said, perfectly serious. Then she broke out with a grin, laughing lightly, at his confused expression. "Of course that's what it means! What else would it mean?"

It was at this moment that Lilly and Miley decided to come over, Miley holding Jake's hand, as he had protested slightly in their plot. "If he wants a girlfriend, he can get her himself," he had told them. And that had earned him _the glare_. So, he'd shut up and agreed to come with them. And to not tell Oliver.

"Hey, guys," Oliver said, smiling happily at them. It was such a change from the mood he'd been in for over a week now, they noticed. She'd already had such a good influence on him! "This is Amy."

"Hi, Amy," both Lilly and Miley said in unison. And all three girls laughed, while Oliver and Jake exchanged slightly puzzled glances. "Anyway, Amy," Miley continued, "I'm sure you know Jake." At her slightly blank look, she prodded her boyfriend.

"Jake Ryan," he said, with a slight smirk… until he saw the look on Amy's face. So, he did his famous line, actions and all. "I slayed you once… don't make me slay you again!"

"I slayed you once, don't make me slay you again," Amy said, mirroring his tone and actions. "Please. Anyone can do that. Just because you do it on TV every week doesn't make it special." She looked over at Miley. "You made it sound like he was important or something."

At this, most the girls in class turned around abruptly, staring. Miley grinned and put an arm around Amy. "You're my kind of girl. You're right. The only important part about Jake here – other than the annoyance of his fan clubs –" she said, looking pointedly at the gaping females in the room, "is that he's my boyfriend." While Amy grinned with Miley, no one saw the wheels turning in Jake's head.

"Amy…" Miley began, sighing. "We've got a dilemma in our little circle here. See, me, Lilly, and Oliver always go and hang out on the weekend, but… Since we've been bringing our boyfriends, Oliver just becomes a fifth wheel. We feel really bad about it, but you know how boyfriends can be." She smiled, and began turning on the pleading eyes, the puppy-dog look ready to be unleashed. "So, would you maybe come with us and hang out so Oliver doesn't feel so lonely?"

"Wow, Miley." Amy smiled. "That's some plan."

"Plan? What plan?" She smiled innocently.

"Your plan to get Oliver a date. But, you know…" She trailed off, glancing back at the boy in question.

"It doesn't have to be a date…" Miley heard the rejection in her voice.

Amy laughed. "I was only going to say that I'd like it better if he asked me himself. But… until then, I'd be really happy just to hang out with you guys."

Miley sighed in relief. "Oliver really hasn't been into any girls around here since his girlfriend broke up with him…" She looked over at him, talking with Lilly and Jake. "He doesn't know we're doing this, so can we keep it between you and me?"

"Of course! I'm all for the element of surprise," she said, a plan of her own forming in her mind.

**_A/N: Wowwww. That's a lot of plans and plots and thingies. I started this out as a oneshot, but now…. Meh. No way. It's probably gonna be kinda short, though. (Expect somewhere around 5... maybe more... chapters.)  
_**

**_I can't wait to work out Jake's and Amy's plans, now that Miley and Lilly's plans have put the wheels rolling. Hope you likey!_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW. xD It makes the author happy and inspired._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Okay. To get the whole legal thing out of the way… I don't own Hannah Montana, or any characters mentioned except Amy/family/friends mentioned from "back home". Speaking of "back home", let's get another thing straightened out. Many of you will groan when you read her old home, and this other thing, thinking another stereotypical OC. NONONONONONO. I am from the state she's going to say, (no need to spoil the surprise!) so don't come and try to kill me and/or Amy about where we're both from. IT'S JUST A COINCIDENCE. Kay. Also: I don't own any songs in this fic so far. So if/when that changes, I will let you know. Kay? Kay. Now that that's set up… ON WITH THE CHAPTER!_**

"Anyone want pizza?" Bobby Ray called out over the dull roar of the six teens talking and laughing. At the word "pizza" everyone quieted immediately. After the pizzas had been ordered, everyone went back to what they were doing. Of course, the radio ended up being turned on eventually, and Miley turned it to a country station. An old favorite of her family came on and she started singing along to "Something Like That". Much to everyone's surprise, another voice chimed in, obviously as familiar to the tune as Miley was. The voice was strong and clear, and obviously used quite a lot for singing. When the song ended, Miley immediately turned the radio all the way down, and looked expectantly.

"I've always loved that song," Amy said, grinning, nearly oblivious to the seven disbelieving stares. "What?" She asked finally, confused.

"I've heard a lot of country singers," Bobby Ray said, "and a lot of them weren't nearly as good as that."

Let's not get ahead of ourselves and say that Amy had a heavenly voice and could hit every note on the piano beautifully. We're just saying that she has a somewhat stunning singing voice, and a tone that most singers her age lacked, unless they have had extensive training or simply immense talent and effort and a moderate amount of training.

While the others still stared in shock, (expect Jackson, who didn't care as much – he was merely surprised) Amy's jaw began to drop as she put the pieces of one puzzle together. "Oh, my God." Her eyes wide as dish plates, she stared at her host. "No way. I know who you are!"

Just as Miley scrambled for an excuse about the "Hannah Montana" claim that was about to come, Amy finished. "My mom was your biggest fan! We were at that one concert not too long ago, even. My family grew up listening to your music!" And it was then that Miley remembered her father was standing directly behind her.

"Oh, uh…" Bobby Ray shrugged. "You caught me."

"Can I have your autograph? My mom'll be so—" Suddenly a realization must have hit her, because her jaw dropped again, and she paled first, then a second later blushed brightly. "You just—singing—oh, boy."

Her newfound friends surrounded her closer as her eyes rolled back and her body went limp. Lilly and Jake hovered near her, while Oliver looked extremely worried, especially for just have meeting her this week. Miley shook her head. "Daddy, now see what you've done?"

"Just think how she'll react if she finds out about you bei—" Lilly nearly spilled the secret before she saw Amy's eyelids fluttering open.

The first thing Amy saw when she awoke was Lilly looking worried and a little nervous, Miley about to hit Lilly, Jake watching carefully, Jackson watching from farther away with mild curiosity and Miley's father – her mother's favorite country singer – looking a little shocked and embarrassed. And then she saw Oliver. She smiled at just seeing him, and that grew to a grin when she saw how worried he'd been about her. "Hey, I'm okay. Just a little shock," she told everyone, although she was only looking at Oliver. "I swear this have never happened to me before. But it's not every day that the voice that you heard on the radio growing up tell you that you're a good singer." She shook her head. "Especially someone from little old Ripley, Tennessee… I mean, moving to California was big, but… wow. What's next? Am I going to meet Faith Hill? Ashley Tisdale? Hannah Montana?" Everyone else exchanged glances at the last bit, but it slid by Amy.

"Wait a minute. Did you say _Tennessee_?" Miley was shocked yet again.

"Yeah," Amy said absent-mindedly. "I came from a really small town near the Mississippi."

"Well, we're from Nashville!"

Amy laughed. "I kind of guessed that," she said, an eyebrow raised, glancing over at Bobby Ray. Now that the initial shock was gone, she was fine, and the knowledge of who Miley's dad was didn't phase her at all.

"But what brought you to Malibu, Amy? That's a long way away from Tennessee," Oliver said.

Amy sighed. _Here we go again._ "Well, when I was two, my brother was born, and a year after that – that would make me three then – my dad got a new job in a different state. We had been in Indiana, where both my parents grew up. This new job was in Tennessee. We stayed there until he got a really great job offer for any place he could pick. My mom really, really wanted someplace warm, so he picked California. They said this was a nice place to live, he got us a house, we moved, and here I am." She shrugged. "Long, winding trip, but yeah. What brought _you_ guys to California, Miley? I mean, with all the fame and everything in Tennessee… Why move out here?"

"It's… complicated," Miley answered quickly, evading the question. And then the doorbell rang.

"Pizza!" Lilly yelled.

"I'll get it, I'll get it," Bobby Ray said, making his way to the door.

After the pizza was eaten, and more talking had happened, well, it was time for the guests to go home. Just outside the door, though, as Lilly and Oliver walked ahead, Jake stopped Amy on the porch.

"Hey, can I talk to you about something?" Amy nodded.

"I was wondering if…" He continued, and Amy broke out into a grin.

"Oh, wow! I'd love to! Sure, sure. Okay. Tomorrow night, the Hannah Montana concert? Great! That's gonna be sooo much fun!" As she walked home, excited thoughts bounced all through Amy's head.

_**A/N: DON'T KILL ME. I swear. Not about the singing, the Tennessee part, OR Jake.**_

_**runs and hides**_

_**Don't forget to review! xD**_


End file.
